


It’s a golden thing he’s got

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri was fourteen when he woke during the night from a burning sensation on his wrist, gasping as he pulled it up to his face to examine what was wrong. Presentation was painful, everyone knew, and perhaps Yuuri got to feel what his soulmate did, as he gritted his teeth and tears sprung into his eyes when a new symbol burned itself into his skin, in the same soft gold as the rest.VNΩOmega.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 42
Kudos: 476





	It’s a golden thing he’s got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely Rae. You are such a wonderful cheerer, as well as amazing beta. I feel endlessly lucky to have met you. I hope you enjoy this <3\. 
> 
> Beta read by [IA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope).

The soft golden mark on Yuuri’s left wrist had always been there, right where his scent gland sat. The two letters were turned towards him, beautifully curved and when Yuuri turned his wrist up, he could read it perfectly. Perhaps that was why he’d taken to sitting like that, wirst up, thumb caressing over the mark on his skin. Yuuri was born with his mark, like half of the world was. It had grown as he did, the letters expanding to stay the same size in terms of his body. The mark said so much, and yet so little, and Yuuri longed to know more, to know everything. The universe knew who Yuuri was perfect for, and Yuuri hoped that they were right, because he longed so for the one who’s mark was etched into his skin, even though they had never met.

The soft gold meant the deepest form of soulmate connection according to scientists, an almost absolute chance of them meeting, and for them to be very close once they did. It was a rare color, and apparently the nurses had cooed over it when Yuuri was born, telling his parents their son had been blessed with a strong soul bond. It felt strange to be special, since Yuuri wasn’t in any other way. Many asked questions about it, his classmates trying to get Yuuri to share his views on why he thought he had gotten such a strong soul bond. Yuuri didn’t know, and even if he spent countless hours asking himself the same question, it wasn’t something he wanted to share with the rest of the world. Maybe he would know, once he met them.

The second thing his soulmark showed was the initial of the person who he shared the soul bond with. The soft looping VN decorated his wrist with a dedication to his soulmates' first and last name. The fact that Yuuri had it once he was born indicated that his soulmate was older than him, since their name had already appeared on Yuuri. The oldest one in a soulmate pair would be born without a mark, the letters appearing when the youngest was born. So, whoever Yuuri was designed for had been chosen for him before he was born, perhaps years before, maybe even two decades, but more than that was unlikely, because of the third thing Yuuri’s soulmark told, or rather didn’t.

Underneath the letters that Yuuri so often found himself caressing, thumb gazing over the sensitive skin, there was nothing. A blank space waiting to be filled, to be changed alongside the second part of his soul. No presentation showed, and since everyone presented somewhere between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, Yuuri’s soulmate couldn't be that much older than him. Yuuri wondered who they were, and longed for the day the new information would be added. It didn’t matter what his soulmate presented as really, Yuuri just wanted to know more about them, know all he could to find them. Of course, the mark rarely had anything to do with actually finding one's soulmate. It was more of a confirmation. A way to be sure, without a doubt, that it wasn’t just pheromones and instinct, it was more. 

Yuuri had seen several find their soulmate, and most of it had happened around peers when in high school. After both parties of a pair had presented, the soulmates would know their soulmate by their scent, and even though everyone could smell everyone, a soulmate would find their intended’s scent so divine nothing could compare. Many classmates' eyes had grown wide as they locked eyes with another, turning towards each other in gym class or in the cafeteria line. It was always magnificent to watch, and there were countless clips all over the internet of people finding their soulmate in the most peculiar settings. 

Yuuri, however, was fairly sure that his soulmate wouldn’t be among his peers. He was only fourteen when he woke during the night from a burning sensation on his wrist, gasping as he pulled it up to his face to examine what was wrong. Presentation was painful, everyone knew, and perhaps Yuuri got to feel what his soulmate did, as he gritted his teeth and tears sprung into his eyes when a new symbol burned itself into his skin, in the same soft gold as the rest. 

VN

**Ω**

_ Omega. _

Yuuri started at it as his mouth spread into a wide smile, caressing over the mark over and over as if he could calm the burning sensation his soulmate was going through. Yuuri was fourteen, and his mate could be anywhere from one till four years other than him. That wasn’t too bad, not a huge age gap either way. He giggled and then pressed his lips to his scent gland, wishing for the action to somehow translate over to his soulmate. 

* * *

  
  


“Okay, do you want to go out tonight or not?” Phichit asked. Yuuri sighed, flopping down on the couch to stare up at the ceiling rather than his roommate, Vicchan jumping up to rest on his chest, Yuuri’s fingers curling in his fur. Yuuri and Phichit had been assigned to the same dorm room in college, and even though they had both graduated they still lived together, the apartment bigger and in much better condition then the dorm ever was. “I’m not trying to pressure you, I just want to know if I should go change into my one piece or if I’m getting dolled up.”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. He was tired, and truth be told he really just wanted to crawl into bed and play games on his phone and not see another human being for the rest of the day. This week had been much like any other, and Yuuri had spent most of it trying to help people who referred to him as a ‘hacker’ to retrieve passwords and download the new version of Adobe. IT was a good job, and he liked many of his co-workers, and the rest of the staff well enough, it just socially drained him. Still… Yuuri looked down on his wrist, thumb coming up to caress over the mark there as it always did. It was as if he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to meet them so bad, and how would he if he never put himself out there? He sighed and gritted his teeth. He had to do it. He had to keep searching. 

“Okay, let’s go out,” Yuuri said with a sigh, and Phichit let out a soft woop. “I don’t have too much hope but I can’t stop looking.”

“I have a good feeling though,” Phichit said, his fingers coming up to caress against the mark on his right sided neck scent gland, a soft smile curling on his lips. “We have to find them soon.”

“I hope,” Yuuri mumbled as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, keeping Vicchan in his lap. “If we’re lucky maybe they'll find us.” He wondered so what they looked like, who they were. Were they searching for Yuuri too? Does their mind start to spin every time someone introduces themself with a name that starts with the letter Y like Yuuri did with the letter V? What did they think, when Yuuri’s initials appeared on their wrist twenty four years ago, when the A for his presentation appeared sixteen years later? Yuuri hoped they longed for him too. He had to do this, he had to push himself and go out, try to find them. Perhaps it was partly his instincts, the alpha in him striving to find his mate, to make sure they were alright. The want to find his soulmate had definitely grown since presentation, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was his dynamic, or the fact that they were both ready then, that if they actually met, they would both know. Either way, no matter how hopeless it felt, Yuuri had to continue to try. His soulmate definitely deserved as much as that. “Alright, I’m going to shower, and then maybe you could help me pick something out to wear?”

“Sure,” Phichit said as he bounced out of the armchair, making a beeline for his bedroom. “This is the night Yuuri! I can feel it!”

* * *

Sweaty bodies were pressing around Victor from every direction, pushing and pulling him along the beat to the music of the Indigo club. The air was filled with pheromones, so thick he could barely breathe. Victor kept dancing, mind spinning from the too strong drink he had indulged in earlier from the bar. Chris had insisted, and now Victor was a little too drunk and his mind fussy. Chris, who was nowhere to be seen. Victor sighed. This night was clearly a bust. Nothing stood out to Victor, no one’s scent spiked interest, and Victor was not interested in something casual and quick, had burned out on one night stands long ago. He wanted to find his soulmate. He wanted to find someone to spend his life with. Clearly that wasn’t happening tonight. 

It had been Victor’s idea to go out, as it often was. Victor met new people at his job as a dog groomer, even if he mostly had regulars, and yet it wasn’t enough. He was always searching, always trying to find that one person that was supposed to be dedicated to him, that the universe had pointed to and said - them, that alpha. Victor lowered his arm to look at the mark, a soft smile curling on his lips as he remembered both instances he had seen and felt the mark appear, moments he was sure he would never forget. 

The first happened when he was three, and it was the very first memory he could recall as of now. He knew a little about soulmates, or at least that it was something that existed and that his mothers were soulmates, their soulmarks dark brown and matching. Victor remembers a burning sensation, and that he screamed, and his mother to come hold him as tears sprung to his eyes. His mother gasped as the golden mark slowly appeared on Victor’s right wrist, a wide smile spreading on her lips. YK. Victor didn’t understand what about it made her so happy, and he rubbed at it curiously as the pain quickly subdued. He didn’t remember much more than that, but as he grew he asked more, and his mother answered, and with each passing day Victor longed to meet them more, to know more, to find them. Easier said than done, it seemed.

The second mark came when Victor was nineteen, the burning sensation familiar and still so painful, even if it only lasted for a minute. Victor couldn’t help but smile as it appeared, another piece of the puzzle to finding his soulmate. Excitement grew in Victor’s chest, and he wore a smile on his lips for that entire week. His soulmate had presented. They could finally find each other. 

The years came and went, and now it was seven years later, Victor was twenty seven, and still had not found them. It was why he kept going out to things like this, hoping that maybe this would be the night. Chris was much the same, he knew, the person belonging to the mark of a PC with an A under still unfound. It was ridiculous. Maybe Victor should stop going out like this. The crowd stayed the same age as Victor grew older, and clearly it wasn’t working. Victor wanted so desperately to find them, but how?

* * *

“Fucking idiot knothead,” Phichit grumbled, and Yuuri nodded in agreement, hands stuffed into his pockets as they moved down empty sidewalks on their way home. “I can’t believe they wouldn’t let us in.”

“Too many alphas at the Indigo tonight apparently,” Yuuri said, echoing the words the guard had said once they reached the door after far too long standing in line. It felt like such a defeat, having pushed himself from the comfort of his home without even getting the chance to get inside. Yuuri knew the possibility of his soulmate being there was slim, but it was a much greater chance to meet them inside than not not be let in at all. Disappointment tasted bitter on his tongue, but he didn’t say anything, sure that if he did it would only send Phichit spiraling even more. He knew his best friend longed just as much he did - each year passing marking another one they wouldn’t have together with their soulmates. “Maybe if we try tomorrow?” he tried, and Phichit sighed again, before a smile tugged at his lip.

“Yeah maybe,” the other alpha agreed. “I just… I just want to find them, Yuuri.”

“I do too,” Yuuri agreed, head lowered. His hand had found the mark again, caressing over it, the gesture so comforting now, soothing and made him feel centered. He wondered where his own mark sat, if it was as visible as Phichit’s, or as hidden as being on one of the scent glands of the thigh like Mari’s. “I know you will though. You’re going to find them and they’re going to love you.”

Phichit smiled earnestly at that, and Yuuri tried to as well, his friend bumping his shoulder as they kept moving. “You are too Yuuri. I know so.”

Yuuri smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. His hope was draining. It was so silly, he knew he wasn’t old, but he felt like so much time had passed since he presented. His alpha instincts were screaming at him to take care of his mate, to make sure they were safe and protected, well fed and comfortable. Yuuri had no means of knowing that, only having two letters and a dynamic imprinted on his skin. His ruts were horrible, longing for someone, wanting to tear through the city to find them, without having any idea who they were. He always woke afterwards with a hollowness in his chest, feeling like he was failing. 

* * *

  
  


A deep sigh left Yuuri’s lips as he looked at the sign on the dog groomers door, a handwritten note saying he had to leave because of a family emergency and would be back the next day, signed Victor. Yuuri read the neat but rushed handwriting again, and then turned away from the door. He had hoped to find a new dog groomer for Vicchan, since the one he had used up until now was retiring. The beta had recommended Victor, just a few blocks away from the old dog groomers, and Yuuri had headed over today to go in and meet him, maybe book an appointment. Yuuri knew many found him a bit silly for wanting to meet the person before actually making an appointment, but his dog was very important to him, and he wouldn’t leave him in the hands of someone Yuuri didn’t trust. 

He rounded the corner and headed towards the park, crossing the street so he could enter the slowly spurting greenery. It was a nice one, his and Vicchan’s favourite place to walk. They even had a dog park where Vicchan could be taken off his leash. If Yuuri followed the path straight through it he would come out close to his and Phichit’s apartment, and he made a beeline for it now. It was a gloomy day, and even though there was no forecast for rain, it seemed like it would be cloudy for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe Yuuri should go skating? He usually did it on Thursday evenings and Sunday mornings, and today was only Tuesday, but why not? He had nothing planned in the afternoon, and some skating would be a good way to work out some energy. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly opened the Rimbo Ice Rink’s webpage, confirming the open ice time open from two until late in the evening. Perfect. With a lighter step Yuuri moved across the park, excited to get on the ice as fast as possible. 

* * *

Victor arrived late to the Rimbo Rink on Tuesday, wrung out even before he stepped onto the ice. His lovely cousin, fifteen and newly presented as an alpha, had decided that trying to make sure everyone knew he was highest in rank was a great idea, and that it should come from climbing up on top of a school building and then jumping down from it, breaking two bones in his foot. Getting the call from the emergency had all but given Victor a heart attack, and it had taken everything in him to remember to scribble down a sign on why he was closed at two on a Tuesday when he was usually open to three, and to drop Makka off at home, before he hurried to the hospital. 

The teen alpha had been sulking and pouting as they put a cast on his leg. Victor had called Yuri’s father to get the screaming directed at him when it was really directed at Yuri, informing them that he would be taking him home as soon as they were done at the emergency room. Yuri had grunted out a thank you, several hours later, as Victor dropped him off at his house, before slamming the door shut. This commotion was the reason for Victor’s late arrival at the rink, at well over five instead of his usual three thirty. The omega at the desk, Satsuki, made small talk saying she had missed him during his usual time and apologized for it being more crowded now. 

“There was only one alpha here during your regular skate time, one who is usually not here on Tuesday. With two of my regulars suddenly appearing and not appearing at strange times, I was starting to think I had gone crazy,” she said with a chuckle. Victor made minor small talk for a while longer, and they walked over to the rink to lace up and push out on the ice. It was crowded, and Victor couldn’t do much more than to do laps and a few step exercises. It was a bit of a disappointment, and he found himself even more irritated with his cousin’s macho expression that had both taken him from work and from his prefered ice time. He supposed he should be grateful Yuri called him in emergencies, that he trusted him enough to, and yet it was frustrating. Maybe Victor was just tired. Tired of being alone, of spending his heats calling out for someone whose name he didn’t know, of being unable to find YK. He shook his head. Soon they would find each other. Giving up hope wouldn’t help anyone, and Victor’s soulmate, whoever they were, deserved for Victor to keep trying. 

To ease his mind, Victor indulged in thinking about if his soulmate liked ice skating, or if he would get the opportunity to teach them. Both fantasies felt equally sweet, either with them being able to skate together, making makeshift choreography and learn from each other, the other more stumbling and cute. Either way, Victor hoped that after they met they could spend some time on the ice together. It was so important to him. He hoped they would see that. 

He often wondered what they would have in common. Victor assumed his soulmate was a dog person, he could not imagine the universe making someone for him that did not like dogs. Did they have a dog too? Someone that could play with Makka maybe, curl up with her in the dog bed, Victor and his soulmate cooing over them. What kinds of food did they like, were they a good cook? Would they like Victor’s scent, his nest? Where did they live, and would they like Victor's excitable nature or find it annoying, call him silly? Or perhaps they would find him silly, but still sweet. Victor hoped so. The daydreams settled something warm over his heart, and he hoped it would all happen soon. He wanted as much time with them as possible. Victor knew he was a romantic, and that maybe things wouldn't be as perfect as he wanted them too. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from hoping, a smile quirking his lips up as he continued skating. 

* * *

It was just after five on a Friday when Phichit pulled Yuuri out of the door, insisting on getting boba. Yuuri had hardly been difficult to convince, and soon they had pulled on shoes and stepped out of the apartment into the spring evening. The sun was slowly setting, the days growing longer and longer as the days grew warmer. The nice weather and the closeness to the weekend drew people out, and the streets were filled with people moving one or the other direction, some hurrying home, others strolling slowly, much like Yuuri and Phichit did, simply enjoying the evening. Yuuri took a deep breath, the scent of spring filling his nose. It was nice, and a smile spread on his face as they moved down the known side walk. It had been a good work week, and skating had gone well last night. He still hadn’t managed to make an appointment for Vicchan, but maybe next week he would try again. 

Yuuri took another deep breath, and a scent he had never smelled before filled his senses, feeling like a punch in the gut. Yuuri took another deep breath, the scent not as strong now, and instincts took over as Yuuri whirled around, all his nerves on end as he searched for… he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed to find the source of the scent, that he would go crazy if he didn’t. The skin on his left wrist burned, and Yuuri reached down to grab it, eyes roaming over the sidewalk. 

The crowd thinned just slightly, and Yuuri looked from his burning soulmark up, only to lock eyes with the bluest gaze he had ever seen. A man was standing just a few meters away, hair long and the color of starlight, blowing in the wind. He had high cheekbones, a sharp jaw and slender nose, pink full lips. He was the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever seen. He felt his heart speed up, and he took a step forward instinctively, the man doing the same. Yuuri’s wrist burned again and he took another deep breath, and that scent, that lovely, mouth watering, addicting scent filled his senses again. It was clearly omega, evergreen and roses, but something more, something that made everything in Yuuri’s body scream for him to get closer, to reach out and… 

Before fully understanding what he was doing his hand cupped the man’s jaw, having come close enough to touch. It had been like Yuuri had been pulled by a siren song, unable to resist, not that he wanted to. The omega’s eyes were wide, but fell close slowly as he tilted his head so he could press his nose into Yuuri’s scent gland, taking a deep breath. The action sent a jolt of something warm through Yuuri’s body, and he stepped even closer, heart hammering in his chest. “Hi,” Yuuri breathed, and the man’s eyes fluttered open, gaze dropping to Yuuri’s wrist. Yuuri’s eyes did too, and realisation washed over him like a wave. The omega carefully took his hand and tilted it up, eyes growing wide as he looked at the mark. Yuuri’s heart raced even faster as his eyes darted over the omega’s expression, hope filling his chest. “Is it-?”

“Yes,” the omega said in a breath, a smile spreading on his lips as his eyes became wet. He let go of Yuuri’s wrists only to pull up his sleeve, the same gold color that Yuuri had been staring at on his own wrist decorating the omega’s lighter skin. It looked different on him, even better, as if he had been made to fit gold. That didn’t matter as much as what was written though, the letters YK with an A clear on the scent gland. Yuuri looked up at the omega’s hopeful gaze, and he nodded quickly, so overwhelmed and out of breath because could this truly be real? Could he finally have found him?

“Victor Nikiforov,” the omega said, his thumb caressing over Yuuri’s soulmark on his scent gland, making wonderful shivers rush all over his skin. Yuuri smiled, turning Victor’s wrist over to give him a similar treatment. 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he said, and Victor let out a loud squeal, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s shoulder tightly to pull him into a hug. Yuuri held him close too, breathing in more of that heavenly smell, unable to stop himself from pressing his nose quite shamelessly into Victor’s scent gland on his neck. This was really happening. He was really here, in Yuuri’s arms, warm, and lovely, and real. “Victor,” Yuuri said, beside himself, having to say it, hear it in his own voice. Victor pulled back, eyes shining with so much happiness. 

“Say it again,” he asked, and Yuuri giggled, but wrapped his arms even tighter around his soulmate. Yuuri was never this physical with anyone, but here it just felt right, like he wanted to, like he couldn't stop. Maybe he was scared Victor would disappear, if Yuuri didn’t hold on to him, keeping him close. He had searched for so long, longed for so long. “Victor,” he said again, unable to hold back his smile,  _ god he must look like a fool _ , but Victor smiled too, so Yuuri continued, wanting to see him happy after they spent so long apart. Had Victor longed too? “Victor, Victor, Victor.” 

“Keep going and I’m going to have to kiss you, Yuuri,” Victor said, and something warm and new exploded in Yuuri’s chest, filling him with something he was sure he had never felt before. He understood it now, why Victor wanted him to repeat himself, his name sounding like the prettiest word in the world falling from Victor’s lips. His lips were pink and looked so soft, and now Yuuri couldn’t stop looking at them after Victor had mentioned kissing. This was all moving so fast, but suddenly Yuuri needed to feel Victor’s lips against his own, his breath on his skin.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, because he couldn’t stop himself. They were even closer now, and Yuuri hadn’t even noticed it happening, breaths ghosting over each others’ skin. Yuuri’s entire body felt jittery, but in a lovely way, anticipation and excitement, void of his usual anxiety. Victor’s gaze was so blue and so intense that Yuuri shuddered, going up on his toes as his eyes kept flicking between Victor’s eyes and his lips. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri wasted no time in closing the minimal distance between them, pressing his own lips against Victor's sofly. Sparks filled Yuuri’s body, and he couldn’t help but press firmer into Victor’s mouth, kissing him properly. Victor kissed him back, lips pressed to Yuuri’s, lovely and sweet, before they both pulled back. Yuuri’s cheeks were burning, but Victor’s were also flushed pink and  _ oh, he was so pretty _ . “Wow,” the omega said. “That was better than I ever imagined.” 

Yuuri smiled, heart racing as he went down to stand firmly on the ground again, unable to stop looking at his soulmate,  _ his soulmate _ . “You’re so beautiful,” he said, thumb caressing over Victor’s cheek bone. Because he truly was. Yuuri had never seen someone so gorgeous, and to think this someone was meant for him. He kept both his hands on Victor’s face, the warmth of his skin soft like velvet. Why couldn’t Yuuri stop touching him? 

“He says as if he isn’t the most gorgeous alpha I’ve ever seen,” Vicor answered in a low chuckle, and it was Yuuri’s turn to blush now, even though he was pretty sure he had been doing that ever since he first saw the omega. 

“This is really overwhelming,” Yuuri said with a slight giggle, unable to phrase it in any other way. Victor nodded, and perhaps Yuuri would have been worried, if his expression didn’t look so soft, his scent content and happy, excited. Yuuri was excited too, even if he was slightly terrified. What were they supposed to do now? Yuuri had just kissed someone that was almost completely unknown to him and they were still holding onto each other. 

“Yes I didn’t expect this when leaving work?” Victor chuckled, taking half a step back but keeping his hand on Yuuri’s hips. “A very, very good surprise.”

Yuuri was just about to ask what he worked with when someone cleared their throat beside them. Yuuri jumped, and Victor’s hands seemed to tighten their grasp on Yuuri’s waist, Yuuri himself snapping back to reality. Everything seemed to come crashing over him, and he almost took a step forward as if to protect Victor, instincts on edge. It all feld where silly when he came face to face with his best friend’s shit eating grin. Yuuri relaxed, but he still held on to Victor, the idea of letting go sitting uncomfortable in his stomach. 

“Yuuri, you want to introduce me to your soulmate?” Phichit asked, and something lovely spread through Yuuri’s body at the word. Victor let out a soft squeal, and Yuuri looked back with wide eyes, the omega’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“It’s very lovely to be called your soulmate Yuuri,” he said and oh Yuuri was never going to survive this, his heart already rushing in his chest. 

“I think so too,” Yuuri agreed, and he let his hands slide from Victor’s shoulders, to lace their fingers together on one hand instead, turning to Phichit once more. “Phichit, this is my soulmate Victor,” Yuuri said and the smile on his face was so wide it hurt. “Victor, this is my best friend and roommate Phichit.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Phichit said with a wide grin, reaching a hand out. A growl started low in Yuuri’s chest, startling all of them. Phcihit looked at him with wide eyes, and Yuuri scrambled as his friend started laughing, turning around to lock eyes with Victor.

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri hurried to say. “I don’t know what came over me, that has never happened before!”

Victor’s cheeks were even pinker now, and oh no Yuuri had scared him, but his scent was still so sweet and maybe even a little… oh. 

“I don’t mind,” Victor said in a breath, licking his lips as he looked away. “I mean, I don’t think that I would want someone else to touch you right now either.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri breathed, that warm tingling sensation swirling in his chest again. “Yeah I just- I don’t feel like sharing right now.” It sounded so stupid, but Victor beamed, steping closer so their shoulders where touching. It centered Yuuri slightly, and he managed to look back and Phichit, who was still giggling. 

“Yeah, maybe find somewhere to spend some time together?” he suggested, and Yuuri nodded.

“Oh, I need to get home to Makka,” Victor said, and Yuuri looked back at him questioning. “It’s my dog. She’s been alone for a while.”

“You have a dog,” Yuuri said with a smile, one Victor returned. “I love dogs.”

“I knew you would,” Victor answered with warmth in his voice, but that reminded Yuuri that he too had a dog that needed tending too. 

“I can take care of Vicchan,” Phichit promised even before Yuuri had time to say anything, and Yuuri nodded gratefully, turning back to Victor.

“Vicchan?”

“My dog, I have a dog too, a poodle,” Yuuri answered, getting an excited gasp from Victor with a hurried explanation that his Makkachin, Makka, was a poodle too. It was too good to be true really. “I’m sure they would love to meet.”

“Yes, let's pick them up first! If it’s not too far?” Victor asked, and with that they turned, walking back to Yuuri and Phichit's apartment, the boba completely forgotten.

* * *

Victor couldn’t stop looking at Yuuri, sitting on his couch with both dogs sitting in front of him, petting them as he softly cooed. Victor was trying to make them tea at the kitchen island, but it was taking forever, because he continued to get distracted by Yuuri’s soft voice, turning to see his dark eyes looking back. Yuuri’s voice drew his attention back too, even if he wasn’t talking to him, simply running his fingers through the dogs’ fur, talking to them about anything and nothing. Victor was completely smitten, had never, ever felt this way before, but then again, he guessed that it was how soulmates worked. 

Yuuri was more than gorgeous, smelled absolutely divine, and he was better than Victor could have imagined. He was kind, and attentive, and even if he seemed to have a hard time talking about his own accomplishments he seemed to have several. Victor was absolutely falling in love, sure that this was it - Yuuri was who he wanted to spend his life with. 

It was stupid silly and lovely. They had only known each other for a few hours, and even though there was so much they had learned in that time there was still so much they didn’t know. Victor felt like they had been playing 20 questions since they met, only that the questions were far more than twenty. They had laughed when they realised how many times they had almost run into each other, taking the dogs to the same park, skating at the same rink, Yuuri coming to the salon to see about booking an appointment, clubs and bars they had attended in search for each other. It seemed almost silly now, that they were to run into each other in the street, realising they only lived a couple of blocks apart. 

Victor managed to pull his attention away from Yuuri for long enough to finish the tea, and then shooed the dogs away to set down the cups with the hot liquid on the coffee table, sitting down cross legged on the couch to face Yuuri. The alpha smiled softly, and Victor took deep breaths of his scent, feeling his mind calm with the sweet, smokey and smooth scent. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, reaching for his cup to take a sip before putting the cup back on the table. “I still can’t believe this is happening.” He wrung his fingers together, and Victor reached out tentatively, lacing them with his own instead. It seemed to calm Yuuri, and the alpha let out a breath, brows furrowing. “I’m sorry. I- I have problems with anxiety at times, sometimes more than others. I know it’s probably not what you had expected but I- I’ve always been like this,” Yuuri said, glancing up nervously. It made Victor's stomach clench, this clearly something Yuuri was worried about. 

“Okay,” Victor said, turning their hands over to look at their marks. “I don’t know much about anxiety in that sense, but please don’t think it would ever make me think any less of you in any way. I will do my best to meet you where you are - if you do the same?” Victor licked his lips nervously, and Yuuri’s gaze softened, his grip on Victor’s hand tightening just for a moment. 

“I like the sound of that,” he agreed, and Victor beamed, unable to stop himself from leaning forward to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. 

“I like you,” he said softly, and Yuuri’s breath hitched slightly, turning so they could lock eyes again. He was so beautiful, Victor’s mind was already running away with him. He wondered how it would feel to have Yuuri’s lips pressed to his own again, to his neck, his sensitive scent glands. How would it feel to have Yuuri run his hands all over his body, to grip his hips tightly, press him down on the couch or in Victor’s nest and push into… Yuuri gasped, and Victor’s eyes opened, realising the arousal that had started pooling in his gut had seeped into his scent. Embarrassed, he pulled back, biting his lip. Yuuri must think him crazy, and maybe he was, but everything just felt so right with Yuuri, and Victor wanted to be impulsive and lean into the feeling, rush forward and fall, hoping they could catch each other. 

Yuuri followed as Victor pulled back, and Victor’s breath stutterd again as he cupped Victor’s cheek, tiling his head towards Yuuri. “You smell amazing,” Yuuri said, and it made a soft sound push itself from Victor’s lips, his gaze darting to Yuuri’s soft looking ones. He had been such a good kisser, and Victor wanted to do it again. As if Yuuri could read his thoughts he licked his lips, eyes on Victor’s. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, and Victor nodded, leaning forward even before Yuuri did, and pressed their lips together once more. 

The tingling sensation Victor had felt during their first kiss came back with full force, and Victor pressed more firmly into the kiss, sighing at the wonderfulness of it all. Yuuri deepened the kiss, and Victor followed, feeling dizzy and in love as he kissed Yuuri back, until he felt breathless with it. He pulled back for just a second, to take a deep breath, but they leaned forward again, wanting more, needing more. He licked along the seam of Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri opened, their tongues sliding together as their grips on each other grew tighter. Victor moved on instinct, and soon he was in Yuuri’s lap, kissing and moaning into his mouth. 

They were moving so fast, the air filling with the scent of arousal and pheromones, but Victor wasn’t scared. Yuuri was warm under him, and his touch was lovely and firm, without being demanding. Victor wanted him, wanted his alpha to have him now. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri moaned, a sound that traveled straight to Victor’s gut, heat bursting as he felt himself start growing hard, slick starting to wet his entrance. “I- I know it’s fast but,” Victor breathed between kisses, not wanting to part from Yuuri’s lips more than he had to. “I want- If you want,” he said, nervous yet giddy. He pressed his lips more firmly against Yuuri’s one last time before pulling back, looking the alpha in the eye. Yuuri’s gaze was dark, lust filled and so heavy. It made Victor long for more, anticipation rising in his veins. “Would you take me to bed?”

“You want that?” Yuuri asked, kissing Victor again. Victor could feel the bulge in his pants, and he whimpered as he nodded and rolled his hips down, Yuuri gasping at the sensation, Yuuri pulling back once more. “I want to too, I just- we don’t have to, only if you want to?”

“I want you so much,” Victor breathed. “I’ve longed for you forever, and now I can touch and see and feel and Yuuri, I- You’re everything and so much more than I ever expected.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and they were kissing again. Yuuri’s hands wrapped under Victor’s thighs, standing as he lifted him. Victor yelped and then giggled, Yuuri smiling too and Victor directed them further into the apartment, to his bedroom, his nest. Victor kissed him the whole way, smiling as Yuuri kicked the door closed behind them once they were inside.

“Put me down,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri did as told, carefully placing Victor on the floor. They kissed again, and Victor’s hand’s moved under Yuuri’s shirt, reveling in the warmth of his skin, the soft moans falling from the alpha’s lips as he touched him. Yuuri raised his arms, and Victor pulled the shirt fully off, unable to stop himself from bringing it to his nose to take a deep breath. Yuuri really did smell better then anything Victor had ever tucked his nose into. An idea formed, and even though Victor blushed he took a step back, smiling at Yuuri’s wide eyed gaze. “Can I put this in my nest?”

Yuuri’s breath hitched, and then his gaze fell on the nest on the bed, his cheeks pinking as he bit his lip. Victor waited, nervous and excited. “I would be honoured,” Yuuri answered, voice so incredibly soft. Victor smiled, and then he pulled the shirt to his nose again, tanking a deep breath, before turning to the nest. He knew exactly where he wanted it, and it took almost no time at all to wove it into the walls of his nest right next to the pillow. When he turned back Yuuri was smiling, chest on display, all ready for Victor’s touch. He rushed over, and Yuuri welcomed him back, their clothes getting discarded as their hands explored. Yuuri’s hands felt heavenly, pressing firmly, caressing softly, seeming to listen to every moan and gasp leaving Victor’s lips. 

Victor touched too, let his hands caress up Yuuri’s strong back and down his torso, the soft plunge of his stomach, feel the outlines of his hips, shoulder blades, his divine ass. Only when they were completely bare did Victor step back, lancing their fingers together as he tugged Yuuri into the nest. Yuuri followed, eyes dark and gaze dazed, roaming over Victor’s naked body as he lounged back into the plush nest. Yuuri’s hands caressing so attentively from his neck to his chest, wringing breathy moans from Victor’s mouth as he caressed, and kissed and sucked all over Victor’s chest. Victor arched into it, Yuuri’s touch feeling right, sending more and more heat rushing through his body. He was fully hard now, wet and leaking. 

He let his own hands wander too, and couldn’t stop himself from reaching down to wrap a hand around Yuuri’s erection, thick and long, adoring the way the alpha gasped, the air filling with even more of his lovely scent. Victor hoped it would cling to him and to the nest, so it would smell like a mix of him and Yuuri. It would be perfect. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned. “Yes, oooh Victor.”

“You’re so big Yuuri,” Victor all but purred, stroking the alpha slowly. “Are you going to fill me up with this thick cock?”

“Oh fuck,” Yuuri moaned. “Yes, yeah I... mmmh I want you to feel good.” 

Victor whimpered at that, rutting down into the mattress as he continued to stroke so slowly it must almost be teasing. “I want that too Yuuri,” he breathed. “Want me to prepare myself for you?”

“No,” Yuuri said, eyes opening, revealing deep black, pupils blown. “I want to, if I can?”

“Yeah,” Victor breathed, and got the lovely view of Yuuri scooting down, kissing all the skin he could in his wake. He was truly so wonderful. What on earth had Victor done to get a soulmate this wonderful? Yuuri smirked as he settled between Victor’s spread legs, and with skilled fingers slowly opened Victor up, kissing the insides of Victor’s thighs, his knees, cooing soft praise as his fingers pumped in and out of Victor, stretching him. Yuuri’s other hand was wrapped around Victor’s cock, stroking him through the slight burn. It all felt so good, and Victor was gasping and moaning, feeling more taken care of then he ever had with anyone else before. Yuuri’s name was falling from his lips, and Yuuri moaned each and every time Victro did, rubbing over the spot that made Victor see stars. 

“In me Yuuri, please I need it,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri nodded, kissing the scent glands on Victor's inner thigh once last hime before pulling his fingers out. Victor pulled a condom from the nightstand, and Yuuri pulled it on, slicking himself up with slick from Victor, before leaning down to claim his lips. “Make me feel good,” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, kissing him sweetly as he lined up. 

“Tell me what feels good,” Yuuri prompted, and Victor nodded, gasping loudly as Yuuri started pushing in. He was big, and stretched Victor so good, head tipping back as Yuuri sunk in slowly. “Victor, Victor,” Yuuri chanted, and Victor clenched, a deep moan falling from the alpha’s mouth as he did. “If you do that I’m going to lose my mind,” Yuuri breathed once he was fully seated in Victor, and Victor smiled, and did it again. “Fuck.”

“You feel so good Yuuri,” Victor said, rolling his hips and moaning at the friction. Yuuri moaned again but shifted, so he could start to move his hips too. It was truly bliss, Yuuri’s cock moving inside him just right, making Victor grip the sheets tightly to ground himself. “Yes yes like that.”

“You mmmh-, you like that?” Yuuri asked, hips moving faster. “Hnnng, you’re so tight.” 

“You feel wonderful inside me Yuuri,” Victor moaned, one hand moving from the sheets to Yuuri’s neck, pressing his soulmarked scent gland to the one on Yuuri’s neck, making them both moan as their scents mixed. “So good aaah- so good Yuuri.”

Yuuri moaned too, and his hips moved faster and faster, Victor moving with him as they both sought the pleasure they were creating. The air was heavy with the scent of them, and it made Victor’s head spin, tugging Yuuri down so they could kiss, wet, sloppy needy. Yuuri gasped each time he rocked into Victor and he looked so beautiful above Victor, every thrust focusing on giving the omega pleasure. Victor was so close, all Yuuri needed to do was touch him and he would fall over, and just as Victor could feel Yuuri’s knot push against his rim the alpha did, Victor arching and moaning, begging for Yuuri’s knot.

“Hnnng, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor felt his hips push in harder, and soon the knot pushed in fully, filling him completely as it locked them together. Yuuri stroked him fast, and Victor came, clenching around Yuuri’s cock and knot. He felt Yuuri fall over the edge too, coming with a shout, trembling and moaning above him as he did. Yuuri looked so beautiful, eyes closed, mouth open and Victor's name falling from his lips as he shot come into the condom as orgasm overtook him. 

The alpha slumped down on top of him, and Victor immediately sought out his lips, pressing fevered kisses to Yuuri’s mouth, smiling in lovely postorgasmic bliss. Victor felt happier then he had ever been. He had never expected to meet his soulmate when he woke today, and he had never expected for them to end up here, tangled in Victor’s nest after having had the best orgasm he had ever had. Yuuri was magical, clearly. 

“That was amazing,” Yuuri breathed, pressing soft kisses to Victor’s lips, cheeks, jaw, smiling all the while he did. “You’re amazing.”

“No you,” Victor breathed, pushing Yuuri’s hair out of his face, flopping down over his forehead and the edge of his glasses. Yuuri’s hands caressed up his arms, which had fallen down from Yuuri’s shoulders at some point, and carefully laced their fingers together over Victor’s head as they kissed softly, sweetly. It made something warm and almost painful in its softness curl in Victor's chest. Could they really have this, was it truly real? Victor took a deep breath and pulled back from the kiss just slightly. It was too much to admit so fast, but Victor always rushed into everything full heartedly. This was no different, clearly. “I- Yuuri, I’m in love with you.” 

“I’m in love with you too,” Yuuri said, the answer seeming so sure, as if Yuuri didn’t have to hesitate at all. Victor’s breath caught, and he pulled him into another kiss, unable to keep his smile off his face.

* * *

They managed to hold back two months before Victor asked Yuuri to move in, and in all honesty, Yuuri had already been living there for about three weeks anyway. It seemed to be almost impossible to stay away, so when Yuuri had complained about having to go home to get more clothes, Victor suggested that he just move it all there. It had mostly been on impulse, but it wasn’t as though he hadn’t been thinking about it ever since they met, daydreaming of his alpha being there all the time. Yuuri had flushed that lovely pink and agreed, and just as soon and Yuuri had moved in with Victor, Chris moved in with Phichit, the pair realising they were soulmates after Victor and Yuuri set them up to meet. It was impossible not to, when they learned that they both had best friends who had not yet met their soulmates, with marks that matched. 

Victor woke every day in the lovely embrace of Yuuri’s arms, and they walked their dogs, walked hand in hand to work, came home to go to the rink or spend time together. It was lovely, and Victor wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said one morning as they kissed, and Victor simply kissed him back, because he already knew, even though they hadn’t said it yet. He echod it as soon as his smile got too wide to kiss, and Yuuri’s scent was so happy, so content, and Victor’s match. They had their flaws, they fought and had insecurities and got scared, but they fit each other in a way Victor had never with anyone. Bonding three months later just cemented that. 

Yuuri kissed Victor’s bond mark each night before bed, and Victor kissed Yuuri’s soulmark each morning as they woke, and they were sappy, smitten, silly and in love. 

It was perfect. 

Absolutely perfect. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
